Nevarra
} |name= Nevarra |icon= Nevarra.jpg |image = Nevarra.jpg |type = Kingdom |location = Central Thedas |capital = Nevarra City |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (referenced in) Dragon Age II (referenced in) }} Nevarra is a nation in central Thedas, west of the Free Marches, south of the Tevinter Imperium and north-east of Orlais. It was originally one of the larger Free Marches city states, but has aggressively expanded over the last two centuries to become a power to rival Orlais. Politics *Most Nevarran leaders have been members of the frequently militarily-gifted Pentaghast clan, under whom alliances with other Free Marches states have been courted or coerced to form a powerful confederation under Pentaghast leadership.Prima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p347 *A long war against Orlais over the mineral-rich Blasted Hills, a region between the two countries has fairly recently ended with a Nevarran victory. However, rebellion is fomenting in the conquered area due to the imposition of harsh taxes by the Nevarrans, as well as the support of Orlais.Prima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p347 Geography Cities * Andoral's Reach: A city near the Blasted Hills, recently taken from the Orlesians. * Cumberland: A city on the Waking Sea, giving it access to trade with the rest of the Free Marches and beyond. Over the last century, Cumberland has taken advantage of this to expand into one of the largest in Thedas.Prima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p347 * Nevarra City: The capital city of Nevarra is also called Nevarra, and is located in the middle of the nation. * Perendale: A city near the Blasted Hills, recently taken from the Orlesians. Regions *Minanter River *The Blasted Hills *The Silent Plains History *The Pentaghast clan is famous for their dragonhunter heroes of the past; each of whom led a crusade to hunt dragons to extinction. They were almost successful at this. Granted, the dragons were a scourge for a very long time, but the Nevarrans hunted mostly for dragonbone and glory. *In 3:25 Towers, the armies of Orlais and the Tevinter Imperium joined with the Grey Wardens to end the Third Blight. However, the victorious armies proceeded to occupy the territories they had liberated from the darkspawn. Nevarra was taken by Orlais, and only regained independence in 3:65 TowersPrima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p344. * In 5:37 Exalted, Tylus, the first Van Markham king of Nevarra, is crowned after having claimed to be a descendant of Drakon’s son, killed in Cumberland. Being a hero of the recent Fourth Blight, Tylus is able to stir nationalistic feelings in the western Free Marches against the growing power of Orlais. He proves his military might by winning several major battles against the Orlesians, establishing Nevarra as a new, growing powerPrima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p344. * In 8:70 Blessed, a war between Nevarra and Orlais over the control of the western hills around Perendale results in Nevarran victory. However, Orlais proceeds to sow dissent and rebellion among the locals in Perendale, who resent Nevarran rulePrima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p345. * In 8:99 Blessed, dragons devastate the countrysides in Orlais and Nevarra, and all attempts to slay them end in disaster. As the Blessed Age draws to a close, they name the Dragon Age, saying that it will be an age of violence and upheavalPrima Official Game Guide (Collector's Edition), p345. Notable people with Nevarran origins , a Nevarran]] *Cassandra Pentaghast *Ginnis *Merrill Trivia *Whilst Nevarra has a name similar to that of the Spanish region of Navarre/Navarra, it is not based on Spain.BioWare Forums Developer Post - David Gaider on Nevarra/Navarra. *The way Nevarrans do not burn their dead, but rather preserve their bodies and seal them in tombs, is similar to Ancient Egypt's. The wealthy Nevarrans also start young when they build their tombs, much like Egyptian leaders did. But this is likely the only connection to Egypt that Nevarra has, so it is unlikely Nevarra was based upon Ancient Egypt. References Category:Locations Category:Nevarra Category:Nations